


Sunset Eyes

by sailormarsbars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that was infested with monsters, both from up above and down below, and right from the Earth's surface, there were times when you had to pick a side. It wasn't always easy, with the lines of 'good' and 'evil' always blurring together. But Han Solo had narrowed it down into practically an art form, as he liked to call it. Whatever 'side' paid the most, that's the side he was on. Humans had never had much business in the monster world, but Han had placed himself right into it, and there was no turning back. With probably dozens, if not hundreds, of prices placed on his head, decapitated or no, Han had little escape. But he was practically made for this life, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Unless the world had just the right price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first star wars and skysolo fic im so sorry

In a world that was infested with monsters, both from up above and down below, and right from the Earth's surface, there were times when you had to pick a side. It wasn't always easy, with the lines of 'good' and 'evil' always blurring together. But Han Solo had narrowed it down into practically an art form, as he liked to call it. Whatever 'side' paid the most, that's the side he was on. Humans had never had much business in the monster world, but Han had placed himself right into it, and there was no turning back. With probably dozens, if not hundreds, of prices placed on his head, decapitated or no, Han had little escape. But he was practically made for this life, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Unless the world had just the right price. 

He'd made plenty of enemies, in his almost fifteen years of dealing in the monster side of complications, but he still found himself sitting in dark corners of bars made for any and all species, from demigods to witches, to angels to djinn. But this bar was his favorite, and sitting in the same dark corner he always did, Chewie just a few feet away at the bar, it felt like home. It was one of the few things in his life that stayed permanent. The smell of booze and blood, and the taste of it, it kept him grounded. If not one of Chewie's strong hands on his shoulder. 

That night was the same as every other night. A nod to the bartender; a son of Dionysus, if Han remembered correctly, and slump into a seat that always stayed empty whether he was there or not, and the fall of his feet to the table that still had the cuff marks of his boots from hazy nights past. The same people, the same faces, he knew just about everyone there. Except, for him. 

Him. He looked human enough. Blond hair. Unbelievably blue, innocent eyes, that swept time and time again over the expanse of the bar and the creatures that inhabited it for the night. He almost looked scared. 

So he was definitely human. And definitely a newcomer. A perfect concoction that spurred Han out of his seat and over to the boy, whose feet just barely touched the ground from the bar stool. Han muttered a few words to Chewie, then made his move. The kid didn't even notice as Han slipped into the seat beside him, holding up two fingers to signal the bartender. 

Only when Han cleared his throat, and loudly, did the boy notice that someone was beside him. His jump in surprise was visible, and Han couldn't help but laugh, his usual smirk appearing naturally. The kid blinked twice, swallowing as his gaze turned back down to his lap. 

"So tell me," Han started, swiping his tongue over his lips as the bartender set a glass in front of him. "-what someone like you is doing in a bar like this." 

The kid quirked a brow, his flare of annoyance obvious. "What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

Han chuckled, tapping his finger against the glass absentmindedly. "Well, the last time 'someone like you' came in here, they left in six pieces." When the boy rolled his eyes, Han couldn't help but to continue, to see how far he could go with this. "Young, innocent faces usually means 'food' to just about every type of monster in here. Not to mention you're a human, or at least pass as one." 

All he got was another eye roll, and the kids fingers tapping impatiently against the surface of the bar. 

Han laughed again, setting his glass back down. "What's your name, kid?"

"Luke." The other said shortly.

"I don't get a last name?"

"Not until you give me your first one."

And finally, he got a smile out of the kid-Luke. Luke. He liked that. And he liked the kids smile even more. 

"I'm Han." He said, smiling wide enough to flash his almost perfect teeth. "Han Solo. 

* * *

 

And the rest of the night was set in stone. 

Han wasn't an idiot. And even if he was, he'd never admit to it. But at that moment, he definitely felt like one. 

He'd just barely caught it. The flash of red in the kids eyes as Han laid him back against the bed. It was unmistakable. And he would have stopped everything right then and there, called it quits and pulled his crucifix out from under his pillow, but something kept pulling him in deeper, and he couldn't pull back out. 

The innocence Luke practically held as his aura had to be an act. It definitely was an act. Demons weren't innocent, and Han knew Luke just had to be a demon. He didn't know what kind, but the name was practically on the tip of his tongue. But so were Luke's lips, and with how they were starting to slowly work their way down his chest, Han's train of thought completely left him. When had Luke even flipped their positions?

Even that simple thought left him, as he felt his cock be freed from his jeans, only to be enveloped in wet heat. Han let out a grateful groan, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Luke's hair. He rolled his hips up, feeling himself hit the back of Luke's throat. Both moaned, and Luke lifted off of Han much faster than either wanted. Han could taste himself on Luke's lips as they kissed again, after seemingly dozens of other kisses. He was almost completely dazed, from how fast and hot everything had been, but he still had part of his senses left, and as much fun as he'd been having with direction the night had been taking, he still very much enjoyed living, and this kid wasn't about to spoil that for him. Through the haze of their relentless grinding, Han had slipped his hands up along Luke's bare torso, trying to make it seem like the rest of their heated touches as much as he possibly could. It was easier than he thought it'd be, as his thumbs met the front of Luke's throat, only to push down, making the kid let out a gasp, his nails dragging hard down Han's chest. 

From then on, control was back in Han's hands, and he flipped their positions. He pinned Luke's hips to the bed as his thumbs dug deeper and deeper into tan flesh. Luke tried to pry his hands away, but Han had had too many close calls with death to let some brat be the end of him. He watched as Luke's eyes flashed again, blue to red, ocean to sunset. Something, he didn't know what, made him loosen his grip. He let out a ragged breath, the corners of his vision turning blurred. 

He barely felt as Luke's hands slid up to cup his face, pulling him down for a light kiss, their lips just barely touching. The last thing Han saw before he blacked out were those sunset eyes, staring up almost apologetically at him.


End file.
